The Day My Dreams came True
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Amy Rose just wanted to tell her beloved Sonic a few things before a fierce battle they may not make out of alive. One of those things being a question. She thinks she knows what the response will be, but it turns out different.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! :D**

 **Here's some fluff that I felt like writing down. :p A scene from Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.**

 **Enjoy the extremely puffy fluffiness!**

* * *

"Um, Sonic?" I spoke up, "Could I speak with you alone for a bit?"

Here goes… no turning back now.

Everyone gave me weird looks, including Sonic; I realized that this may have been a bad time for that considering the situation, but we might not get out of this alive and this may be the only opportunity I have left! I just have to get these built up words out of my mouth! No, not my mouth. My heart…

To my surprise he replied with a simple, "What about?" and I relaxed a little bit.

Sonic, could this be?

"I'll tell you when we're alone." I answered, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Why was I feeling so tense? I've never been like this around him before… Then again, this is possibly the last time I would see him; I felt sadness at the thought.

He looked at me seriously and said, "Okay then. Let's talk."

Is this going to happen?

"That's great!" I replied. Just one more thing to do now.

"Hey everyone! Sonic and I need a little privacy real quick!"

The weird looks refreshed on their faces.

"What for?" Rouge inquired.

"Yeah, you can talk in front of us." Knuckles stated.

Tails wondered, "I don't understand. Why do you need to-"

Oh, they just don't get it! My heart is beating so fast I think it might just make me faint! And they don't get it! I love Sonic, I do!

"I SAID GET OUT!" I shrieked with my passionate, mounting energy.

Everyone was startled, except for Rouge, she kept her straight face. I was not going to let this slip through my grasp!

Poor Tails, who showed the most astound, sighed and uttered, "Er… o-okay. But we need to get moving, so just for a few minutes."

Finally he, Knuckles, and Rouge walked away and I made sure they were out of sight before facing Sonic.

"What is it Amy?" He asked. Wow… he didn't look annoyed at all. Not even a tiny bit!

This is it! Our moment! Go for it Amy!

"Well you see, what we're about to do… it's going to be really dangerous. I mean… we've been in some danger already with some foes we've gotten tangled with but this is going to be different! So much more…"

I breathed in and out, "Anyway, you've been so nice to me Sonic. I just… well, I…"

Just say it girl! Come on you can do this!

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Sonic… I just wanted to let you know that I care about you. I hate to say that this might be the end but it could be, and what you said to me before, I felt like there was still hope."

…!

"Sonic, I want to know… do you like me too? You know, do you feel anything for me at all?"

I braced myself for his inevitable answer. I didn't know why I asked when I already knew; I've been chasing him for years and he's never shown any sign of him returning the same affections I have for him. Knowing that we might die soon, I have to be realistic. I have to grow up. Deep down, I knew I had to be a big strong girl someday, I just didn't want to acknowledge it. But now fate has forced my hand, and there's no fighting fate. With that in mind I was ready to keep it together.

He smiled that signature smile of his that I liked so much and he said, "Definitely Amy, I care for you a lot."

Did I…? Huh? What? Did Sonic the Hedgehog just say…? He didn't say no? Is this a dream?

I was tongue-tied; all I could manage to say was, "Really? You… Really?"

He continued to smile, and everything around us seemed to slow down. A silent gasp sounded in my mind.

Then, I felt a tear form in my eye, "I… I didn't expect you to say that! I'm so so so happy!" I remembered where we were. Wiping it away quickly I noted, "We… we're about to fight a 4,000 year old echidna chief. I…"

"Don't worry Amy, we can figure this all out after we win!" That confident attitude of his beamed with those words. My heart skipped a beat, pounding as hard as it was.

"You're right! We will make it through this!" I cheered, I couldn't help it. My heart was soaring, I felt like doing cartwheels and flips! The dreams I've had for so long! They've come true! I only wish we were in a better situation!

I flung my arms around him and for once I didn't feel or hear him flinch in response!

"Yay! I can't wait to tell everyone about my new boyfriend!"

He gently pushed me away to look at me with a joshing smirk, "Hold on now, what about Dexter?"

Ah yes, him. Well, I guess I'll tell Sonic the truth now, "Oh, we don't have to worry about Dexter! He's not even real! I made him up. I don't need him anymore!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Heh, somehow I saw that coming." He winked at me, "Listen Amy, we better get back to saving the world now."

"You're right Sonic, we have a world to save… together!"

As we walked back to join the others I grabbed him by his arm, I was in such a good mood! Nothing could have put me down at that moment, not even something smarty that Rouge would say! The things he said to me I never could have known would be real! I can't believe this is happening to me! I wanted to just sprout wings and fly all over the place my heart was aching with so much joy! But I had to save that energy for the fight we were about to face.

All I had to do was say what I wanted to say to him, so that in case we die today, I can do so peacefully with no regrets. Instead, my dream has come true! Now I have nothing to fear!

Sometimes, you plan something, but what happens instead is a moment that just lifts you up!

Sonic the Hedgehog, I love love love you soooo much! I know this now more than ever before! I can't hide this feeling! I won't hide this feeling! You're my one true special love!


End file.
